ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:31dot
What the hell happened to this place? Where are all the pages? Several have been deleted, and even your talk page didn't have anything in it. --Noah Tall (talk) 22:14, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :This is a test wiki copy of Memory Alpha, to test improvements to the skin. 31dot (talk) 22:24, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "User talk:31dot" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Archduk3 (talk) 22:30, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Contacted Exuse me, I was contacted to examine the skin here or something? I'm not a part of this wiki so may I ask why? User:Per Ankh ED 16:41, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :I am not aware of any effort to contact anyone about this test wiki; this is just here to test changes to the skin before they are implemented. 31dot (talk) 20:42, September 8, 2013 (UTC) What is this? I don't recall editing at this wiki. Why am I credited with creating those pages in my contributions? maggosh 21:01, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :This is a test version of Memory Alpha to test changes to the skin; it was copied from the regular Memory Alpha. If the pages you mention were created by you there, that is why. If you did not create them there, then I am not sure why. 31dot (talk) 21:42, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Requesting talk page unblock on LAO wiki I am pretty certain that the initial block time of two weeks is up as of today. I was permanently blocked before the initial block expired and without a chance to defend myself against the things I have been accused of. Therefore I am requesting at the moment not an unblock on the wiki but just my talk page so I can respond to the previously referred accusations that have been made against me. Jdogno7 (talk) 03:36, March 6, 2017 (UTC) :While I didn't block you due to your actions on other Wikia wikis, your history throughout them suggests to me the likelihood of you changing your ways is low and a discussion to that end would have little point. I'm not sure why you chose to contact me on this test wiki and not the actual Memory Alpha, but either here or there, I have little interest in discussing this matter further at this time. 31dot (talk) 09:31, March 6, 2017 (UTC) "While I didn't block you due to your actions on other Wikia wikis, your history throughout them suggests to me the likelihood of you changing your ways is low and a discussion to that end would have little point.": Well you have not given me a chance to prove myself yet that I can. Jdogno7 (talk) 02:45, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Can we discuss it now? Please? Jdogno7 (talk) 03:18, March 14, 2017 (UTC) :You have already proven yourself based on your actions on several wikis. Stop contacting me on this Wiki, which isn't even the real Memory Alpha. I also suggest that you do not contact me on the real Memory Alpha either. I would not even consider unblocking you for at least a year, if at all. I have no further comment on this matter. 31dot (talk) 07:17, March 14, 2017 (UTC) "You have already proven yourself based on your actions on several wikis.": With all due respect, may I ask which wikis you are talking about? Jdogno7 (talk) 08:33, March 14, 2017 (UTC) :No. I have no further comment on this matter; it is closed. Any other posts you make here about it will be ignored. The more you post, the less likely I will even consider unblocking you in a year. 31dot (talk) 17:21, March 14, 2017 (UTC) :Just to throw you a bone: * [http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Jdogno7 Digimon Wiki] * [http://hercxena.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Jdogno7 Hercules & Xena Wiki] * [http://smallville.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Jdogno7 Smallville Wiki] * [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Jdogno7 Dragon Ball Wiki] * [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Jdogno7 Disney Wiki] * [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Jdogno7 DC Universe Wiki] * [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Jdogno7 Wookiepedia] * [http://scoobydoo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Jdogno7 Scoobypedia] * [http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Jdogno7 Harry Potter Wiki] * [http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Jdogno7 iCarly Wiki] :Review your old histories on these Wikias and learn. I will now do the same as 31dot and ignore any potential responses you might have. UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:37, March 15, 2017 (UTC) To User:UnSub-Zero First of all, the following: * [http://smallville.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Jdogno7 Smallville Wiki] * [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Jdogno7 DC Universe Wiki] * [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Jdogno7 Wookiepedia] * [http://scoobydoo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Jdogno7 Scoobypedia] the blocks have been lifted and I have tried to take into account things even if I disagree with them. Second of all, the following: * [http://hercxena.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Jdogno7 Hercules & Xena Wiki] * [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Jdogno7 Dragon Ball Wiki] * [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Jdogno7 Disney Wiki] * [http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Jdogno7 Harry Potter Wiki] * [http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Jdogno7 iCarly Wiki] were in relation to a difference of opinion and failure of clear communication. Lastly: * [http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Jdogno7 Digimon Wiki] Was in relation to a difference of opinion and misunderstanding. "Review your old histories on these Wikias and learn.": What is it that you want me to learn? Jdogno7 (talk) 05:19, March 16, 2017 (UTC)